Just the two of us
by Aliiks
Summary: Post series finale. Pour soulager Lisbon et Jane, Annie emmène sa cousine de 5 ans en vacances...


**Hellow! :) Alors, voilà. Ceci est mon premier post, près de trois semaines après le series finale dont je me remettrai probablement jamais... J'ai fait la folie de le regarder en live, et évidemment, après, je me suis pas rendormie... Bref, j'étais toute chamboulée.**

**Et comme Annie me manquait, eh ben voilà.**

**Merci à la merveilleuse **_Katkitten4_** d'avoir relu et corrigé cet OS (bientôt, les ordicides seront une réalité) et à la fantastique **_Thecastlediaries_** pour Caitlin!**

_Disclaimer: Bientôt. Sérieusement? Même Caitlin, je n'ai pas tous les droits sur elle!_

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

_**Just the two of us**_

* * *

-Kate, tu seras sage avec Annie. Et gentille. Et polie.

Patrick et Teresa Jane, enceinte de 6 mois de leur deuxième enfant, étaient en voiture, accompagnant leur fille Caitlin, petite boule d'énergie de 5 ans, chez sa grande cousine, Annie. La jeune femme avait proposé à son oncle et sa tante, pour les laisser se reposer un peu, de garder la petite fille une semaine. Après avoir débattu avec elle, ils avaient finalement accepté de lui confier Kate.

-Teresa, dit Patrick à sa femme en riant, elle sera adorable, tu sais. C'est nous qui l'avons élevée.

-Justement, avec ton sens de l'observation, cette enfant n'a pas non plus la langue dans sa poche.

-Ca veut dire quoi, Maman ?

-Tu vois ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Annie va pouvoir la chouchouter pendant une semaine, et toi, tu vas pouvoir te reposer.

-Papa, c'est là ! s'écria leur fille en reconnaissant l'appartement de sa cousine.

-Ne bouge pas, Kate, je me gare… et… voilà. Tu peux te détacher, mais…

-J'attends que maman ouvre la porte, je sais.

-Tu vois, Teresa, nous avons une petite fille parfaitement bien élevée.

Teresa lui lança un dernier regard noir avant de descendre de la voiture et d'ouvrir la porte de sa fille.

-Allez ma princesse !

-Patrick, lui, avait sorti la valise de leur fille, et ferma la voiture quand toutes les portières furent fermées. La petite Caitlin sautilla jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement d'Annie, faisant voler au vent ses jolies boucles blondes. Teresa prit la main libre de son mari, qui déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

-Tout ira bien, tu verras. Et tu sais qu'au moindre problème, Annie appellera.

-Maman, je peux sonner ?

En croisant les yeux verts de sa fille, Teresa sentit son cœur fondre. Comme presque chaque fois.

-Bien sûr ma chérie !

Elle prit sa fille dans les bras, sous les yeux attendris, pleins d'amour et légèrement inquiets de Patrick, et Kate appuya sur la sonnette.

Très vite, la porte s'ouvrit sur Annie.

-Hey ! Salut tous les 4 ! s'écria la jeune femme.

Sa tante roula des yeux, et l'attira dans ses bras.

-Salut Annie, sourit-elle.

-Alors, Katie-chat, prête pour cette semaine entre cousines ?

-Ouais ! cria l'enfant en sautant sur place les bras levés au ciel.

-Kate, l'appela encore sa mère. Tu me promets d'être bien sage ? Pas comme avec Papa ?

-Promis, Maman.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vous appelle s'il y a le moindre problème, la rassura Annie.

-Je sais… Mais…

-C'est la première fois qu'elle part sans l'un de vous deux, je sais, Teresa. Je sais que te dire que tout se passera bien est inutile, tu paniqueras quand même. Mais profite de cette semaine en amoureux pour être avec Patrick, aller voir Grace et Wayne, ou Papa, ou Oncle Stan ou Oncle Jimmy, mais ta fille est avec moi. Et je fais partie des forces de l'ordre.

Annie pensait ses mots vains, parce qu'ils venaient dans le désordre, et qu'elle était très maladroite, pour une fois, mais sa tante parut rassurée.

-D'accord, très bien. Caitlin, viens me faire un gros câlin avant de partir, ma princesse.

Kate se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, qui déposa tout un tas de baiser dans son cou, avant de la laisser faire de même avec son père. Puis ils donnèrent les dernières recommandations aux deux cousines, et après avoir embrassé Annie et encore Caitlin, ils prirent congé et rentrèrent chez eux.

...

Dès que la porte fut refermée, un voile de tristesse apparut dans les yeux de Caitlin.

-Katie-chat ? Ca va ?

-Maman est triste.

-Tu sais, petit chat, c'est la première fois que tu pars toute seule sans Papa ou Maman, alors oui, elle est un peu inquiète, et tu vas lui manquer, comme elle va te manquer, mais… elle est aussi un peu fatiguée. Cette semaine, c'est des vacances pour nous, mais elle aussi elle va pouvoir se reposer pour faire plein de jeux avec toi quand tu rentreras. D'accord ?

-D'accord.

-Et maintenant, où on va ?

-A Hollywood !

-Non, à Los Angeles, petit chat ! rit Annie.

-A Los Angeles ! répéta sa petite cousine. On y va ?

-Oui, on prend ta valise, et le goûter, et on y va !

Joignant le geste à la parole, la jeune femme prit la valise de Kate et donna le sac plastique avec les paquets de gâteaux à la petite fille avant de rejoindre sa voiture.

-Annie, je peux monter devant ?

-Non, Kate, tu es trop petite, c'est encore trop dangereux pour toi.

-Mais les cousins…, protesta l'enfant en fronçant le nez.

-… Sont plus grands que toi, petit chat. Regarde, j'ai sorti le coussin que tu aimes tant pour t'asseoir dessus.

Kate garda son nez foncé quelques secondes pour la forme, puis ses yeux se mirent à briller et elle se jeta dans les bras de sa cousine en riant.

...

-Annie, je veux aller à la plage ! trépigna la petite blonde une fois dans la chambre de leur hôtel.

-Bientôt, Kate, d'abord, on va ranger nos affaires et faire les lits.

-Pourquoi ? On peut les faire en rentrant.

-Parce que je te connais, on va se coucher un peu tard, et tu seras trop fatiguée pour m'aider à faire ton lit. Et puis, comme ça, on pourra passer plus de temps à la plage.

-Bon, d'accord. Mais, promis, après on va à la plage ?

-Promis, mon petit chat. Tiens, tu peux appeler Papa et Maman pour leur dire qu'on est bien arrivées, dit Annie en installant son ordinateur.

La jeune femme déverrouilla l'ordinateur et ouvrit Skype, vérifiant que son oncle et sa tante étaient connectés avant de les appeler. Elle installa Caitlin devant l'écran et commença à préparer les lits.

-Hey ! fit la voix de Teresa. Salut ma princesse !

-Salut Maman et Papa !

-Salut ma Kate !

Annie entendait les sourires dans les voix de Patrick et Teresa.

-Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

-On va aller à la plage quand Annie aura fait les lits ! s'écria Kate. Et puis, elle a dit qu'on irait peut-être à Hollywood.

-Jamais dit ça ! réagit la concernée en enfilant une taie d'oreiller. J'ai dit qu'Hollywood n'était pas loin. Mais notre Katie interprète tout comme son père.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? s'offusqua Patrick.

Annie éclata de rire et Teresa roula des yeux.

-Maman, tu peux me chanter ma chanson ?

-Bien sûr, ma princesse.

...

Caitlin courait sur le sable, pieds nus, les bras écartés, les yeux pétillants, et un immense sourire aux lèvres. Plus loin derrière, sa cousine la suivait, un regard attendri.

La petite fille s'accroupit soudain, et s'affaira à creuser un trou. Quand Annie la rejoignit, elle leva la tête vers elle, et l'aînée des cousines ne put s'empêcher de rire. Caitlin avait le regard concentré, et le bout de sa langue dépassait légèrement.

-Tu m'aides ? demanda l'enfant.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit Annie sans s'arrêter de rire.

Elles creusèrent un trou suffisamment large pour y poser leurs pieds, puis s'assirent au bord du trou.

Mais très vite, l'heure du dîner arriva, et Annie dut user de quelques ruses pour que Kate accepte de rentrer.

...

Toute la semaine, Annie se dit que Caitlin était vraiment une petite fille modèle. Ses parents pouvaient vraiment être fiers d'elle.

Les journées étaient simples : les deux cousines profitaient de la matinée pour visiter la ville, les zoos, les musées… Se promener, simplement. Kate racontait beaucoup d'histoires à Annie, qui s'amusait beaucoup à écouter la petite fille. Le midi, elles mangeaient un sandwich ou une salade, avec une glace bien sûr, puis passaient l'après-midi sur la plage. Tous les soirs, Caitlin skypait ses parents, leur racontant toutes ses journées. Après le dîner, tombant de fatigue, Annie n'avait même pas à négocier avec elle pour la coucher.

La jeune femme aimait voir les étoiles dans les yeux de sa petite cousine. Elle aimait la voir s'enthousiasmer devant un tableau du musée, la couleur de la mer, les palmiers sur les bords de la plage, ou les squelettes d'une exposition. Elle aimait voir son sourire lorsqu'elle l'éclaboussait d'eau quand elles se baignaient. Elle aimait voir son admiration devant les étoiles du Hollywood Walk of Fame.

Elle aimait aussi être celle qui jouait avec elle, qui lui expliquait ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Celle qui la rassurait quand elle avait peur. Celle qui l'encourageait quand elle était timide.

Elle aimait tellement sa cousine.

...

Mais la veille de leur départ, alors qu'elles profitaient une dernière fois du coucher de soleil sur la plage, Caitlin surprit sa cousine.

-Tu sais, moi je voulais un bébé depuis longtemps, dit-elle en traçant des formes imaginaires sur le sable à côté d'elle.

-Longtemps comment ? s'enquit Annie, connaissant l'estimation du temps de sa cousine.

-Longtemps. Mais Papa et Maman, ils me disaient tout le temps « Plus tard, Kate, plus tard ». Et je sais que Maman, après le bébé, elle pourra plus avoir d'autres bébés.

-Comment tu sais ?

-Tu sais, quand Maman elle est allée à l'hôpital, parce qu'un méchant lui a fait du mal ? Eh ben, j'étais là-bas, avec Papa. Il croyait que je dormais. Je dormais pas. J'avais juste les yeux fermés. Le docteur, il a dit qu'il y avait un bébé dans le ventre de Maman, mais j'ai jamais vu le bébé. Il est parti, comme Charlotte. Parti. Et je sais aussi que le docteur a dit que si Maman avait un autre bébé dans son ventre, ça sera dangereux, et que ce sera le dernier bébé.

Annie laissa un silence passer. Sa cousine s'était arrêtée de parler, et de dessiner dans le sable. Elle fixait l'océan, les cheveux au vent.

L'accident de Teresa l'année précédente avait révélé sa grossesse. Au cours d'une enquête de voisinage, un coup de feu avait été tiré d'une maison autour, et la balle lui était destinée. Seulement, elle devait la tuer, pas simplement tuer le bébé. Quand le médecin avait annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle au couple, ils s'étaient effondrés. Probablement la raison pour laquelle Kate avait jugé bon de faire semblant de dormir. Une grossesse était dangereuse, à présent. Teresa, lorsqu'elle avait appris sa nouvelle grossesse, avait paniqué. Sa gynécologue lui avait alors demandé de venir la voir toutes les 3 semaines. A près de 3 mois de la naissance du bébé, les deux parents étaient à présent un peu rassurés, mais apparemment, pas Kate.

-Et si le bébé part aussi ?

-Il ne partira pas, Katie-chat. Le bébé dans le ventre de ta maman ne partira pas. Bientôt, tu le tiendras dans tes bras.

-Moi je veux pas qu'il parte. Je veux jouer avec lui. Et je veux lui montrer tout ce que je sais.

Les yeux de l'enfant s'étaient embués. Les larmes commençaient à tracer leur chemin sur ses joues.

-Caitlin, lui dit Annie en prenant ses petites mains dans les siennes. Les docteurs surveillent le bébé et ta maman, ils vont bien tous les deux.

-Mais moi, je voulais plein de petits frères et de petites sœurs, pour dire à Charlotte que je peux être une grande sœur !

Annie ne comprenait pas ce qui inquiétait le plus la petite Kate : que le bébé ne survive pas, où l'image que Charlotte, la fille aînée décédée de Patrick, pourrait avoir d'elle.

-Katie… Que sais-tu de Charlotte ?

-Tout ! Papa m'a raconté. C'est la fille de Papa et d'Angela. Mais elles sont parties. A cause du méchant.

-Il est parti aussi, le méchant.

-Oui. Maman m'a dit un secret que je dois pas dire à Papa. Elle a dit que Charlotte et Angela sont au ciel, et que Charlotte me regarde. Et je veux que Charlotte soit fière de moi.

Annie ne put retenir un fin sourire.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle est fière de toi.

Quand Teresa et Patrick arrivèrent chez leur nièce, une tornade blonde se jeta sur eux et les serra si fort dans ses petits bras qu'ils crurent qu'ils allaient se casser. Les trois adultes furent surpris de voir ensuite Caitlin poser une main douce sur le ventre de sa mère et confier :

-Tu sais bébé, peu importe si t'es un petit frère ou une petite sœur, et c'est pas grave si après toi, on n'aura plus de bébé, parce que moi, je t'aime, et on sera bien, juste tous les deux…

* * *

**Je suis fan de Caitlin. Voilà. Et vous? :)**

**Si vous l'aimez bien, Thecastlediaries et moi on a une série d'OS avec elle qui se prépare...**

**Biz**

**Aliiks**


End file.
